Morning Breeze
Erm, yaay, first fanfic! Please do not edit unless it's a small spelling/grammer mistake, in that case, please do edit. Oh, yeah, might need some help with the paragraphing... NOTE Some of the characters names have already been taken, just imagine that this is in an alternate universe. So, please don't start yelling at me, "SO-AND-SO IS MY OC! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM/HER???" I'm just trying to point out that this is an alternate universe, and they're not the same character as your OC. Also includes canon characters. That's it for the author's note. ANYway, let's continue start with the story. Oh, right. WIP Prologue A RainWing was hiding in a corner of the dark treehouse. Hiding from the night, the rain, and others. She couldn't be seen. This had no need to be public. The RainWing poked her snout out, catching a few raindrops before pulling it back in. Sure, it was one AM, but even then, anydragon could be out. Again, she couldn't risk being seen. Seeing no one outside the treehouse, she flew to the ground. Something snapped under her weight. She cringed, panicking. Realizing it was only a tree branch, she relaxed, then started to work her way through the undergrowth. She slithered through the cold, damp leaves of the rainforest. The rain was falling harder and harder each minute. She wondered if she could ever reach her destination. Snapping branches, the RainWing was going deeper into the rainforest, and further away from her home. After a couple of hours, she finally saw it. She came to a stop at what seemed like a rock wall. I think this is the right spot... She thought. The RainWing put her talons in the center. "Who goessss there?" A quiet voice hissed after a minute. The RainWing hesitated for a minute. "Queen Glory." There was a snapping noise, and the rock opened up. Inside stood a small NightWing surrounded in thick smoke. The RainWing coughed. It just had to be a NightWing. She thought. My least favourite tribe. Meanwhile, the NightWing scribbled something down on her notepad with a long, thin metal thing. "We've been waiting for a long time..." The NightWing hissed in that creepy voice. "Come in and join usss... before it issss too late... the prophesssy..." Suddenly, without any warning, the NightWing grabbed Glory, and tugged her inside before she could protest. Glory tried to scream, but the door in the rock closed. There was no sign of a RainWing queen outside, or of a mysterious NightWing. Not even a hint. All that could be heard was the intense pitter-patter of the raindrops that were slowly falling harder. Part 1 Chapter 1 Caramel stood at the top of the cliff, feeling the cool autumn breeze blow through her wings, wondering why a certain NightWing a few meters away wouldn't join her. "Come on, Infinity," she pleaded. "Just give it a try..." "NO." Infinity protested. "I'm telling you, that's unnatural for a MudWing, and as if a NightWing like me would be so weird to do it. Sometimes, I wonder why you're not a SkyWing." Caramel rolled her eyes, and walked down to join Infinity. Sometimes, argueing with the tiny NightWing was pointless. Maybe it was still, but Caramel was just too stubborn to give up. "How's it weird? Come on, Fini, just do it." "Can you please stop calling me 'Fini'?" The NightWing asked crankily. "Fini means finish. Infinity is practically the opposite of finish. Besides, who would want to have a name like that?" "You've pointed that out a million times." Why does it have to be so hard to argue with her? Caramel wondered. "Oh, so I've said that for eleven and a half days straight?" There was anger in Infinity's voice. "Can you just leave me alone now?" "No, and no." Caramel grinned. "So is that how it is now?" Infinity was yelling. "AM I YOUR PUPPET OR SOMETHING THAT YOU ALWAYS PLAY AROUND WITH? IF THAT'S HOW IT'S GOING TO BE, THEN I'M LEAVING!" Infinity suddenly stood up, walked over to the edge of the cliff, and threw the book she had just been reading down. "Bye! And I hope I never have to see you again!" Caramel watched Infinity jump over the edge of the cliff. Tears sprang to her eyes. Why did I ever have to say that? Caramel, just think for once, you're being like the average MudWing... no brains at all. Your head must be filled with swamp water. Sighing, Caramel sat at the edge of the cliff, not knowing what to do. She recalled what Infinity had last said. Puppet or something that you always play around with... I'm going...''Caramel wondered if Infinity would ever come back. Suddenly, Caramel looked down. Down through the clouds, past the fog, to the leaves. It was empty. The only sign of life was the leaves and trees and the long grass. No Infinity. At all. A small tear rolled down Caramel's short snout, falling. Falling to the ground several kilometers below. Below the cloud, the trees, the bushes, to the soggy ground wet from the showers days ago. ... Caramel trudged back to the MudWing village, trying to find her sibs, who weren't exactly dragons that she knew everything about. It always had felt... like Caramel wasn't important. Caramel stopped in her tracks for a moment. Could it be possible that some of that being ignored had rubbed off on Infinity? ''I have to go find her. Caramel realized, And... apologize. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders, and turned around, walking towards the cliff. Hearing a noise behind her, she spun around. "Who's there?" She called out, her voice echoing through the trees in the forest. "Show yourself." Nothing happened. Caramel decided that no one was there. So she shrugged, and moved on. But without taking even five steps, a twig snapped behind her. Caramel spun around again, and yet again, saw nothing, but still got the feeling that she was being watched. Something (or some''one'') was almost definitely following her. Nervously nibbling her talons, Caramel took some steps backward, and fell into a mud puddle. She poked her head out, and heard low giggling coming from in front of her. With an angry expression, she lifted herself out of the mud. "Not funny" She mumbled. Then she caught a glimpse of angry yellow eyes looking at her. Frightened, Caramel let out a yelp, and ran, tumbling over fallen logs and bushes, poking her snout on a thistle at some point. Suddenly, she tripped over a log, and fell into the arms of a large dragon. "Caramel?" said the dragon with genuine surprise or wonder in their voice. Chapter 2 Everything was red. Or maybe it was just the colour of the dragon's scales. But what if it was a SkyWing? Caramel jumped at the thought, and ran deeper into the woods. "Caramel, it's me, Ginseng!" The other dragon called out. Ginseng. Caramel thought. Hearing that name had always sent shivers down her spine. The rather cute red MudWing just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Like always. Relaxing a little bit, Caramel turned back to his voice, and stumbled over a log. Why was she always so clumsy and making a fool of herself? It was so annoying, especially because she actually liked him, not that he was ever to know that though. Caramel felt some rough talons tap her on the back. "Need help getting up?" Ginseng asked softly. Caramel weakly nodded, taking his talons. "H-ha-have you seen any N-NightWings around?" Caramel stammered over her words. The look on Ginseng's face was unreadable, perhaps with a little bit of surprise? "No, why would a NightWing want to be here?" Caramel blushed, shrugged, and looked down. How had a simple question turned out to be this embarrassing? Maybe because I was stammering She thought. She squared her shoulders and walked away, very well away she was walking away from where she needed to be, fighting the strong urge to look back. But where could Fini be? she thought to herself. The world was filled with infinite possibilities, just like Fini. The NightWing that had captivated her in so many different ways. Suddenly, Caramel couldn't hold it anymore. Sure, she'd only walked twenty paces and sure, it had only taken a few seconds. But looking back, she couldn't see Ginseng anymore. Disappointment warring with relief spread over her like a wildfire. Caramel spun around, and headed back the way she had come. Perhaps the forest wasn't the best place to walk through. After all, she did have wings. Caramel ran back as fast as possible, practically flying. She really, really hoped that the thing was gone. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions